50 Sentences: Strikus Gestalt
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: This is a series of sentences that describe the five mechs that make up the Strikus gestalt. Slash. Rated for hinted intimacy.


**Title:** 50 Sentences: Strikus Gestalt  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Jazz/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Perceptor/Prowl; Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime.  
><strong>Verse:<strong> G1  
><strong>Words: <strong>3283**  
>Warnings: <strong>Hints of interfacing, mentions of near-death, mentions of character death, language(?)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>This is a series of sentences that describe the five mechs that make up the Strikus gestalt. Slash. Rated for hinted intimacy.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own Transformers.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>None.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Door chime<p>

The door chime ringed loudly in the post-silence of Prowl's office and where he once looked up with a sour scowl, a soft smile adorned his faceplates as the twins barged into the room wearing identical grins and bearing three cubes of energon in their hands.

#02 - Hero

Perceptor didn't need to fight against the Autobot's enemy to be considered heroic to his gestaltmates; especially after giving them deep circuitry massages after said battles with the Decepticons and ensuring a cozy, relaxed 'charge afterwards.

#03 - Memory

Ironhide awoke with a startled snort, blazing blue optics lighting as his weapon defense systems onlined to the sudden wake, only to shut down when he spotted the solemn visor that stared up at him as Jazz snuggled up to his chassis with a small whimper and Ironhide had no qualms to lulling his adopted sparkling back to recharge that seemed to forever be haunted by the ominous memory purges.

#04 - Box

It was only when he brought in the mysteriously wrapped box left near his door and opened it with understandable wariness to see two new chemistry sets, did Perceptor realize he had forgotten his own sparkday.

#05 - Run

There was something about watching the twins race that made Perceptor want to transform and peel rubber so he could experience the exhilaration that the Bots with car modes felt when they hit the race tracks but with no such alternate mode he could not, however that didn't mean he couldn't _run_.

#06 - Hurricane

There are many ways to describe the golden -violent, barbaric, coldsparked- mech of the Autobots but no one quite knew how to respond when the four who shared a gestalt bond with said mech chose to equate him to a hurricane when they were not aware of the sheer storm Sunstreaker brought to their bond; filling it with more emotion than he could show to the world.

#07 - Wings

There was something about being bonded to a Praxian that made you suddenly respect their delicate doorwings; but that was only Sideswipe's opinion as he gently stroked the newly repaired sensor panels that Prowl adorned upon his back.

#08 - Cold

The spikes of ice that used to take over his spark in the times when he was trapped in the Small Dark Spaces could not compete to that overwhelming promise of '_Never again._' whispered by four foreign sparks that loved him enough to melt any bitter cold that dared to venture near him.

#09 - Red

"Hey Perceptor did I ever mention that you look good in red?" "Sideswipe. I sincerely hope you have noticed before, that my paintjob has always, since the moment we met, been _red_." "Huh? Oh I know that, how could I miss the pretty shade of rose you're wearing? Just gotta say... my crimson red looks gr~reat on you too. Hey look! Now you're face matches!"

#10 - Drink

Technically it was against the rules for Sideswipe to being doing what he was doing by sneaking in mundane, everyday items and skillfully combining them into a machine that converted regular energon and a few spare ingredients into his own home brew of high-grade energon but all was forgiven and secret when Red Alert sent a ping that he had better make a special delivery to the Security Hub in the following five klicks.

#11 - Midnight

Prowl's processor was running full-tilt as his Logic Center and Battle Computer strived toward the perfection they were programmed to achieve before being placed in his helm and finally the Praxian let the stylus and datapad slip through his trembling hands as a three-day venture of no recharge and barest of refuels started to take their toll on his weary frame, wind shield wiper fluid rolling down his cheeks as he broke down at the stroke of midnight.

#12 - Temptation

He was a moving temptation to all those who got the chance to see him, that bright visor always challenging and inviting, the smooth vocals that could make a seeker swoon, and his graceful stride that persisted to stay alive even in battle; to most he was a temptation but to his gestalt he was an addiction.

#13 - View

It wasn't until Perceptor came out of his shell and began to act out on what he wanted to do or said what he wanted to say that Tracks discovered just what he had lost and now he had to sit in the dark corner of the party and watch as the lucky four got to enjoy the gift while he was stuck in the background with barely a view.

#14 - Music

Jazz was no stranger to the tunes of the universe and he reveled in the different types of music that all the unique species the Autobots have come across in their long travels have created; of course no combination of lyrics or instruments could compare to the mingling of thoughts at the back of his processor and equally at the front of his spark.

#15 - Silk

It was in his opinion that one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen was Prowl laying on the large berth with half-shuttered optics and lips parted in shallow gasps as he trembled in post-overload, surrounded by the silk azure cloth that also served as his restraints.

#16 - Cover

In the thick of battle, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe never had to speak to each other to cover each others skidplates which caused problems when both of them would get in deep trouble, except this time a flash of black and white wearing a grinning visor sent whatever the trouble was packing with a battle cry and passing, "'Sup twins!"

#17 - Promise

The dark cobalt optics that stared at him with something akin to hurt and betrayal, all wrapped up in a cocoon doubt, and Sideswipe bit his lip with his guilt being held in his hands, "I'm sorry Sunny... I promise it won't happen again."

#18 - Dream

"Shh, shh... no need to fear, it's going to be alright Jazz, it was just a dream, that's all." Jazz curled into the embrace of whoever had ventured into his quarters and banished the chilling memory of the mission he had executed the day before, content and relieved to have someone to hold onto when Ironhide was not around.

#19 - Candle

Candles were a foreign concept to the Cybertronians but none of them could fault their existence, especially when the twins brought their fellow gestaltmates into their shared quarters and unveiled the candlelit room, high-grade cubes, and a stack of music chips.

#20 - Talent

It wasn't skill, it wasn't even talent, but when he picked up the brush and began to sketch the four most important beings in his life curled up and recharging in peace on the large white canvas in front of him there was no equal to the beauty in his professional opinion and if anyone said otherwise, Sunstreaker would turn them into scrap.

#21 - Silence

Ratchet was a bot that enjoyed silence in his medbay so one would think that with Jazz firmly distracted from visiting the old medic would be relieved, however no one noticed except for an equally lonely old warrior that the bubbly presence that was missing more and more often had left a very large dent in their natural order of life.

#22 - Journey

When asked about their time on Cybertron and what they could remember on the mysterious operation done on them, each of the five - politely declined to comment, shook his head, glared in bitter silence until the questioner left, gave them a weary smile and half-sparked chuckle before leaving themselves, clapping a hand on the questioner's shoulder then leaving the room - and you would find the one asked in the presence of another gestaltmate soon afterwards, keeping a vow of silence on that journey.

#23 - Fire

In Sunstreaker's opinion there were two types of fire; destructive, the fire that he created upon the battlefield and on his enemies, and replenishing, the fire that he used to fix his paintjob to shine in that unique way and craft his art just right, but at the moment he wasn't sure which fire he was setting.

#24 - Strength

It took Sunstreaker a different kind of strength to just stand in the ARK's entrance way and let Perceptor take off for a mission that no scientist could ever imagine doing; but because of the look he was given he vowed to stay there until he returned.

#25 - Mask

Masks were an important part of life because of their nature simple and clear, they deceived, they lied, they told no stories, and no one knew it better than Sideswipe even when he wore a mask to try and forget that very fact.

#26 - Ice

Sunstreaker didn't like ice; it chipped his paint and made driving an occupational hazard, but it also caused him to worry over his gestalt every time they went outside, so yes it was very safe to assume Sunstreaker wanted the ice to melt in a now type fashion.

#27 - Fall

Fall was a season of dying beauty in that last flash of color and life, the poetic mind of Sideswipe thought musingly as he stared at the trees dropping their red, orange, and yellow leaves onto the forest road but inside of his vehicle mode was a small microscope that continued to blissfully explain the scientific view of the season and Sideswipe much preferred that version because unlike Earth, Cybertronians lived infinitely much longer.

#28 - Forgotten

It was stupid and childish to feel jealousy over the four hanging on his youngling but was it his fault that, after so long of taking care of the mech he had come to think of as his own sparkling who was drawing farther and farther away, Optimus should feel forgotten?

#29 - Dance

The party was in full swing when Optimus arrived in the rec room at Ratchet's request -demand- and he shifted to the side of the door against the wall and was looking for his CMO when he noticed that despite the pounding music there was a hushed quiet in the room; it did not take long to discover the source that currently was twisting and moving in rhythm with Jazz on the dance floor, his little Prowl.

#30 - Body

The mark of a Special Operations mech was to make everything around you a lethal weapon and that included your own body, Jazz knew that lesson from vorns ago and he had yet to realize quite what it meant until he had nothing and his mates were in danger; it took cycles for Jazz to uncurl himself from said mates' arms and allow some semblance of forgiveness toward himself and cleansing of his guilt and horror to begin.

#31 - Sacred

It was a beautiful feeling to have that large lingering presence that had been created from their intertwined sparks and programming wrapping a comforting and _permanent_ pressure over them every astro-second of the cycle; it was beautiful as much as it was sacred.

#32 - Farewells

The amount of sadness in a goodbye was eternal, ringing in the memory banks of those involved until death claimed it's hold but for the four of the original ARK crew there was absolutely nothing that could compare to their agonized persistence in delaying the farewell as one of the three last Praxians' spark hung to life on a thin thread, supported only by the burning energy of it's tie to it's bonded.

#33 - World

The world was bigger and smaller than Jazz had originally thought as he stared at the mangled mess of sparking wires and grinding out of place cogs that made up the lower half of Soundwave's face and suddenly the telepath's remorse and sorrow made since because the azure Decepticon had been trapped on Cybertron one time as well and through the grace of Primus found himself three anchors in the shape of a seeker trine; the world was small and the world was large but the things that made it up were beginning to intertwine.

#34 - Formal

If he wanted to be completely honest, Optimus Prime hated formalities and maybe it was because of a lifetime of war and regulations that had to be followed to the letter but whenever Ratchet and Ironhide came to his office bearing arms filled with Sideswipe home brew high-grade, all the rules were thrown out the window and he indulged in a freedom inside of the sealed room with two who shared his view whole-sparkedly.

#35 - Fever

It was feeling, not seeing, Prowl collapsing due to the extreme and possibly deadly fever coursing through his systems that sent pricks of fear and alarm cascading through the bond, shattering all the barriers between their sparks and allowing the gestaltmates to share the burning pain so the Praxian would not have to bare it alone.

#36 - Laugh

When Sunstreaker laughed the entire rec room stopped and stared at the honest smile on the 'golden demon's' face and then abruptly looked away in pink-tinged embarrassment when Jazz leaned forward still chuckling from his own joke and captured the smiling lips in a powerful kiss.

#37 - Lies

Perceptor was no stranger to lies, after all he had built up a relationship -if it could even be called that - around the vile things and it had been cutting at his spark the entire time which was something Perceptor was 100% sure should not have been happening; so when this gestalt forced 'relationship' began Perceptor promised himself he would never lie again.

#38 - Forever

There was never a promise of forever but in the world of Sideswipe he had something close to it.

#39 - Overwhelmed

When that black pressure appeared like a cloud of acid rain in the bond, not one of the gestalt could run to Prowl's office fast enough and gather the overwhelmed and shaking tactician into their arms, whisking him away so he could let out the stress and fear in a safe and secured place built from their sparks.

#40 - Whisper

It only took a whisper in the middle of a heightened night of passion - no one even knew who said it - but the hot embers that had been nurtured during their bouts of necessary merges roared to life and plunged them spiraling into something they would never be able to deny or escape.

#41 - Wait

Perceptor knew a lot of words, as a scientist it could only be expected for him too, but there was one single four letter word that he was becoming uncomfortably familiar with over the past few months and he dreaded would continue for vorns to come as he would continue to watch his gestaltmates rushing into battle; wait.

#42 - Talk

Prowl was not one for social graces and conversational knowledge because of his self-induced isolation; of course his gestaltmates were more than happy to educate him with an habit of doing so while he was trying to work.

#43 - Search

It never failed to amuse him when he would watch mechs running around frantically searching for Jazz when they knew from experience that he wouldn't be found until he wanted to be but Perceptor figured, hearing the Spec. Ops mech laughing down the bond at his thoughts, they would learn eventually.

#44 - Hope

Wheeljack was ecstatic and not just because of his newly built shrink ray, no it was because of his best friend and scientific companion, Perceptor who once wore such melancholy expressions but now had that golden gleam of hope alighting his optics.

#45 - Eclipse

Sideswipe didn't mind the names he might be labeled when explaining why Jazz and Prowl could stand to be bonded without causing system failure from stress, "Well I'll have you know, they might be as different as night and day but when they come together they're as perfect as an eclipse, my friend, and let me tell you... it's beautiful."

#46 - Gravity

Sunstreaker was mech enough to admit he had problems with his temper but when he fought he remembered and when he remembered he felt a fury long nurtured in his life erupt into the violence that he displayed without remorse and he could feel the cool detachment as he lifted above the morals and rules to strike in a energon-tinted flurry-until the soothing and understanding touches to his spark made him realize that the anger was not needed and he could come back down; his own gravity and he liked it.

#47 - Break

Some things wouldn't be broken and a sparkbond was one of them, so after the moment the five mechs merged for the first time it was decided that they would never consider it again.

#48 - Unknown

Until that moment in battle, when Optimus had been in more trouble than ever before by the hands of Megatron, none of them knew the entity nestled deep in their processors; until that moment when Jazz called out to them in every sense and their bodies changed into one and for the first time they heard the heavy soothing vocals, the unknown became known...

"I am Strikus!"

... and they wouldn't have it any other way.

#49 - Lock

No one ever installed a lock on the doors inside of the Strikus gestalt quarters because when you know each other inside and out, you don't need them.

#50 - Breathe

Technically the Cybertronians didn't need to breathe but after consideration and freaked out human interactions it became a habit to do so, and mech was Jazz glad they did because the warm puffs of breath that warmed his neck as Prowl and Perceptor snuggled up to him on the couch were more comforting then anything as it served a very human reassurance; they were alive and everything was okay.

* * *

><p>Review please?<p>

(This is from a AU that I will be posting sometime in the near future. ^^)


End file.
